


warm

by gayhems



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Gen, Pining, Pre-Relationship, always i wrote this at 230 am and im not going to edit it so dont even @ me about my typos, gay excellence, hes just having a good time!, mitsuki very loves his friends, team metal is here but only for a minute, wow guys. i sure did publish boruto bs before i polished my base show naruto rewrite gkslfksdjf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayhems/pseuds/gayhems
Summary: Summer's kiss spread over Konoha, and though Mitsuki wasn't touched by the weather, he felt a spreading warmth.





	warm

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhhhh felt melancholic so i listened to youtube callout videos and wrote this in the middle of the night uhhhhh this is my version of boruto (i fixed it!) so no one has straight parents and the kids arent carbon copies of their parents even though that really has no influence here and you cant really tell that the couples are shuffled as hell just know that orochimaru died in a fire last wednesday and sarada has two moms that are ever present in her life thanks for reading

Mitsuki rested his chin on his hand, staring blankly at the whisker-reminiscent marks on Boruto’s face. Sarada snatched a fry off of his plate; he noticed, but didn’t mind sharing with her as long as she let him win at least once when they played cards. The early evening sun filtered through the big cup of soda the three of them were sharing, projecting a bubbly stained glass painting in the center of the scuffed diner table. Dust in the air surrounded his friends like a halo of golden thread, bringing a faint smile to his face.

Drawn back to himself by a kick to his shin, he directed his gaze to his plate, tuning back into the table’s conversation and taking a bite of his sandwich. They were arguing the way siblings did, Sarada gesticulating and Boruto laughing at her ridiculous movements. Over the back of their booth peeked Metal Lee, and Iwabe beside him, seemingly interested in the conversation at hand. Mitsuki really didn’t know what was going on, but took Boruto’s side on principle, parroting his words without thought. Across the table, Iwabe rolled his eyes and Sarada performed an impressive impression of her mother. Boruto was beaming, however, so it wasn’t like he really cared that his behavior was being ridiculed. 

“Mitsuki’s always got my back, y’know?” Boruto grinned at the rest of their friends, looping an arm around Mitsuki’s neck.

Not one to reject friendly touch, Mitsuki leaned into Boruto’s arm, reaching out to drag the soda closer. His sipped on it, smile in place and heart singing. Denki’s head poked up from behind Sarada’s side of the booth to join the rest of his team’s, eyes alight as per usual. Taking a sip of the drink, Mitsuki raised his other hand to sway his wrist in a wave. He provided his opinion on the subject at hand, which was about whether dogs or cats were better, Mitsuki finally discovered.

Eventually, Boruto declared that cats were superior, bored of the conversation and more interested in his handheld game. He took his arm off of Mitsuki’s shoulders in favor of using it to retrieve said game from his jacket pocket, instead deciding to lean against him for support. Metal and his team bid them farewell as the sun streaked the sky with pinks and oranges and parents began calling their children home. Sarada checked the time once, twice, thrice, before suggesting they go too, lest their parents start worrying. Boruto, true to his upbringing, was nonchalant about going home. He wasn’t raised to be a heathen though, so the bill was paid quickly and within ten minutes the three of them were walking home under the lavender sky.

Fireflies danced through the air, mimicking stars for brief seconds before blinking out to find a new spot to illuminate. Music flowed like cool water from a storefront they’d passed, contributing to the lightning bug recital. Sarada’s house was the first destination, because Miss Sakura’s smile was brighter than any star or moon, and Miss Ino sometimes let them take flowers from the window displays. The grass tickled Mitsuki’s toes when they cut across it, Boruto’s hand curled around his fingers. He thought of Miss Sakura’s parting words: “He really is just as oblivious of his father.” They made little sense to him, but he didn’t much mind when Boruto’s hand was warm and felt like Icarus’ dearest dream. His time at the Academy taught him that not knowing everything wasn’t the worst fate you could suffer, and sometimes it was better to be in the dark.

Mitsuki ran at Boruto’s pace so he wouldn’t let go of his hand and got a gleeful laugh in return. They reached his house far too quickly, and his heart sank at the prospect of leaving to finish the trip home by himself. Boruto’s dad didn’t like making him go home by himself, but Mitsuki was often embarrassed enough by the place he lived to not let his friends walk him home. It was okay, not bad but not great. 

Boruto’s dad ruffled his hair and thanked him for escorting Boruto home, offering to lodge him for the night as he always did. Instead of saying ‘yes’ like he wanted to, Mitsuki let go of Boruto’s hand. He was about to bid them goodbye and start the walk home when his received an unexpected armful of energy.

“See you tomorrow.” Boruto said as if he were sure, then his voice dropped in volume a little and he mumbled into the shoulder of Mitsuki’s kimono, “Get home safe, okay?”

Rendered speechless, Mitsuki nodded, returning to hug for just a second before it was over and his arms felt warm with pins and needles. The same amount of light streamed from Boruto’s house, but everything felt brighter than could be. It was too much to handle, so he nodded one more time and turned around to head home, feathers thoroughly ruffled. 

“Goodnight, Mitsuki,” Boruto’s dad shut the door with a soft click.

The warm feeling lingered, spreading down his spine and through every nerve from the tips of his toes to the shells of his ears. Nothing felt wrong, but his stomach churned and his heart was beating like a hummingbird’s wings against the inside his chest. The road was lit by street lamps, but it felt like he was walking with the sun against his back, lighting bleeding from between his knees and over his shoulders. With that light against his skin, the walk across town felt like a few steps, as did the trek from front door to his futon. His aunt, uncle, and dad were all already asleep on their own futons, Uncle Jugo snoring softly like white noise. 

His blanket hugged him snugly, keeping him safe from the nighttime drafts and guarding him from anything else. His heart rate slowed when he settled in, but the warm, tingly feeling stayed until he fell asleep. That feeling, Mitsuki decided, was one of his favorites.

**Author's Note:**

> ok im gonna plug my tumblr its cuckkashi and also if this doesnt make sense hmu in the comments aight gn


End file.
